Hear my voice
by Jounouchi123
Summary: Summary: When Rin got another interview , before he can reach to his destination he got raped and molested to defend a little kid, how is he going to cope the pain alone, who is going to notice that's Rin is in so much pain. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist**_

_**Summary: When Rin got another interview , before he can reach to his destination he got raped and molested to defend a little kid, how is he going to cope the pain alone, who is going to notice that's Rin is in so much pain. Read to find out! **_

_**Warning: This is yaoi BoyxBoy relationships if you don't like then don't read! **_

_**Pairing: BonxRin **_____

I am Rin Okumura, son of Satan, many people fear me and many wants to defeat me. So I wanted to change their point of view about myself, to show them that I am serious yet no matter how much I do, how much I sacrifice myself...nobody gives a damn about what a demon think or do when I started to get serious many thought that I am slipping away to my demoniac's power and lost control. So I did what only I can do is to act. Nobody knows how I suffered this year, this agony and this deep despair... I have sold my own body to keep myself unharmed. You still didn't got it? Right?...what I mean is that I got molested and raped at the same time, by a human and yet they call me a demon. It's started when I got another interview in a coffee shop near the true cross academy. I wore the same suit that my father gave me it to look pleasant. I was so happy that I am finally able to be someone who can depend on himself, halfway through the street I spotted that guy who got possessed by Astaroth, I saw him with his two bully friends beating a little kid, the kid's face was covered in blood, and he was crying for help, I felt so angry that I wanted to kill, so I ran to where he was standing and punched him hard in the face. I pulled him close by clutching his collar then I have started to punch him many times. His two friends were long gone the moment they spotted me, the kid was hiding in the corner, sobbing silently then I stopped and looked at this guy's face.

"Reiji isn't that your name?" I asked him with so much anger; I couldn't help but feel of these burning emotions..." You...how can you do that to a child!" I've shouted at him, yelled, and punched again. We were in an area that was deserted, he was on the ground below my feet …panting heavily to get his breath then he laughed... loud it was creepy, I backed away from him a little to have space as he started to regain his focus and body. He stood up, facing me with his cruel smirk. "Rin Okumaru...Okumaru going for another interview... with the same suit too I guess you didn't got that interview" His mockery voice is making me burn in so much hate and despise, blue flames surrounded my body, his eyes widened for a bit, he laughed again " I know now that you are son of Satan.. Isn't that right?!...You are a demon, a scum to this earth, you don't belong any where here... what do you want, money I can give" He added and laughed again I was so shocked that he knew I am son of Satan, he was standing in front of me now, I wanted to run, I don't want to hurt a human or worse kill him. I couldn't do anything I will be totally exposed... my back hit the wall when I realized that I was backing away from him, he chuckled evilly" Oooh there is no escape now is there" I felt his disgusting hand was cupping my cheek and started to stroke it with his finger" You are so beautiful Rin...I really want to help you and give you money... but there is a price to that" I felt his hand touch where my private area was and I tried to threw a punch but he was faster and dodge it easily, " Now you can't harm me or else I will tell them that you are son of Satan" In this moment I felt of other burning emotions... I was afraid so much that my body kept shaking violently; his hands started to touch my erection and rub it hard then kissed me with force. In that moment he did to me things that was so painful, I couldn't help but to keep crying, shouting and about the kid he was unconscious. This 'rape' thing was kept for hours, I was naked and he kept muttering "Mine, Mine, MINE" In that moment I wanted to die. When the suffering ended all I got was small amount of money and I laughed... I now know what the true pain is; I felt disgusted and humiliated what would my brother think of me now, or my friends? It's enough that they hated me when they discovered that I was son of Satan, it took for them so long to accept me. But now I am sure they will hate me forever, because I am so weak. I have decided to keep my mouth shut and it was time to go back to True cross Academy and act as if nothing happened.

_**Thank you so much for reading I can't write the details of how Rin's got raped I just well can't take it I will keep crying so please guys if you liked this story tell to continue it **_____


	2. Chapter 2 The answer

_**I do not own, -.- **_

_**I would like to thank who reviewed my story and told me it was worth to continue it, thank you guys T_T (btw Those are happy tears):D **_

_**Thanks to: JKDM, YouKoMoriko, valenme96 and Clumsy Owl **_

_**Also who favorite, followed too **_

Chapter 2

When Rin got back, he had found the room was empty just as he wished it to be… his twin brother was on a mission for a week just as he requested well actually he pleaded this someone who had found out the truth that he got raped. It was none other than Maphisto… when he was cornered by him he broke down, he was ashamed yes that's he was exposed and Maphisto promised him that this Reiji guy is going to pay for what he did to his dear brother, he sighed as he looked around the room, it seemed empty just like his soul and eyes. His eyes were no longer with sparkle or recognition it seemed as if his eyes were dull and lifeless… but you have to look closer so that you can actually identify these unseen emotions.

One week alone, one week to suffer alone and let this pain go, one week to learn how to hide his emotions and he is failing terribly at this task. He had to be careful from Izumi she saw his true eyes and was frightened but never dared to speak out her concerns. Bon on the other hand was the major problem he has to be careful around or avoid him at all cost but after the battle with Satan, 'to avoid' was the hardest thing to do for that they had formed strong brotherly bond, bon was possessive and over-protective about him sometimes he didn't know when that had happened or why Bon is acting this way but he liked it, he didn't want to lose this bond, he didn't want to lose someone again because of himself. He decided it was time for making a meal to keep him distracted from these thoughts; Kuro spotted him and went to watch him making meals. After awhile he started to drool at the food that's Rin was making, Kuro was amazed at how much Rin cooked… he used all of the food in the refrigerator and he kept calling out for Rin but Rin never answered, never saw him that he was sitting on the table, he was worried, so he decided to see if someone would come and say something to Rin.

When his familiar… Kuro left, the sharpness of the knife that's Rin was holding firmly accidently cut the side of his finger, small yet, it bled continuously, he yelped and licked his finger to stop the blood but it wasn't working he watched as the blood started to flow faster, then he gasped loudly, he was feeling of something incredible, pleasure and relief. He eyed the knife that's with his hand and tried, he waited with hopeful eyes that maybe… maybe this is the answer that's he have been searching for a long time, so close he was so close

'RIN'

Crap.

He dropped the knife on the floor and saw Bon was approaching, and started to play and train his role for this conversation.

'Ah Bon You scared the hell out of me' He chuckled feeling uneasy

Bon was shocked to say the least as he saw all of the food that's have had been prepared, a chef will not be able to cook all that by his own

'You cooked all of that?' He asked astonished

Rin was confused about Bon's question, he thought he saw him that he was going to… but no he didn't that was a relief and when he realized at how much he cooked he also gasped.' Oh I didn't realize the time! Are you hungry Bon? We should bring all of our friends here to eat! What do you think?'

He smiled falsely at Bon and prayed inside that he didn't saw what he was about going to do… Bon felt also this tense atmosphere and wondered why Rin was hiding something from him again, this time he vowed to himself that's he is going to find out what is bothering Rin so much, but alas Kuro heard what Rin had said and bounced happily up and down, so he went to call all of Rin's friends and left Bon with Rin alone, Rin broke the tense silence by preparing the table and humming softly at the same time, avoiding eye contact with Bon. Bon was leaning his back on the wall, his arms crossed and still eyeing the blue haired exorcist.

'Rin are you alright?'

Bon decided to ask this question since there was no one here and it was the perfect time to strike up a decent conversation with Rin, the other only shook his head." I am fine, Bon…Just tired" "Are you sure?" He repeated this question to see if Rin would hesitate to answer and will know immediately that he is hiding something." No I said I'm fine".

All of their friends came and they enjoyed eating what Rin had cooked, they joked, talked, and played some silly games together. Rin made sure to act the happy go lucky persona… and now it was a night time, everyone was sleepy and some yawning every now and then so they decided it was time for sleep.

When everyone was out of the kitchen, Rin was about to leave with Bon following behind but Bon strongly grasped Rin's wrist to stop him from leaving, Rin faced Bon…" Listen I know that there's something wrong with you Rin, I am going to find out what is bothering you if you don't want to tell me"

Bon expressions were the determination and confidence when Rin looked at him as he spoke those words, he smiled falsely at Bon" What are you talking about?! There is nothing wrong with me" He chuckled as he started to back away from him and repeated again "There is nothing wrong, nothing" But Bon already figured it out that there is something wrong with Rin with the way he responded to him, head cast down, hands shaking as he tried to hide them, his eyes were covered by his dark blue bangs, then he ran away, leaving Bon determined more than ever to find out what exactly happened to Rin.

When Rin reached to his room, he slammed the door shut and slide down on the floor… feeling ashamed and worthless, he started to feel disgusted… suddenly he remembered that feeling when he got that wound when he was cooking, he eyed the wound briefly and wondering if this is the right answer that's he is searching for.

He stood up and went to lay down on his bed, the other bed was empty; cause there is no Yokio, no one, so who is going to see him doing this? He is wondering and afraid if he will become so addictive to cutting that maybe, someday he is going to end his life accidently, what then? He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he wasn't going to do it, he will find some another ways to release this pain and suffering, there had to be some ways. Maybe talking with people who went through with the same pain as he did would help, but where he could find these people, how did they coped? He sighed, and without even realizing it he fell to a restless sleep.

**I know, short chapter . But I promise the next one will be longer. Thank you everyone I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for any grammar mistakes I am trying to improve myself. What do you think of this chapter I need some advices here, am I rushing the story? Are they OOC? I think they are lol anyway thanks again and see you till next time. **


	3. Chapter 3 suspicious

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**A huge thank you to: **

_**Clumsy Owl and MegadeathSlice **_

Chapter three- suspicious

_Even in his sleep he is plagued with nightmares. Rin found himself wondering aimlessly inside this frightening maze, what frightened him the most is, that there was no voice only silence. The second thing is that there was no light only darkness shrouded his sole figure. When he shouts out for help no reply would respond to his please only his echo and silent tears, then suddenly there was a long tunnel so he kept walking and stretching his hand trying to reach out for that tinny shiny light, that kept him moving forward. Stumbling every now and then, panting through his thirsty lungs, but it didn't work; he gave up and fell like a wounded bird._

_Yes, he had surrendered… The son of Satan was afraid from the dark and lonesome (Note the sarcasm) He saw many hurtful flashbacks about how he had killed his adoptive father Shirou, how his friends knew the truth about him, about how they had reacted. It was hurtful, a figure stood in front of him yet he couldn't form the identity when he glanced up, the figure started to laugh evilly and started to say words made him want to escape this place, he knew it wasn't real but it seemed so realistic, though that's true he doesn't know who is in front of him but he knows this voice. He knows it perfectly, he knows it, like it was his own favorite melody to listen to, but that melody used to comfort him and understands him but now it's not a melody but a voice of a monster. "Why just you go and get let lost? I have known all along that you are in love with me" This monster paused to add his evil laugh and a smirk showed on his shadowy figure but the smirk was visible he continued" The only reason I had put up with you is because I wanted to see your reaction, you are disgusting you think I will love someone like you, who sleeps with everyone to get some money, you are like a whore" _

_Rin who was standing far away from that figure he felt so ashamed tears started to run down his face but he furiously scrubbed them away, but no matter how hard he tried to stop the tears, he kept crying _

"_I am sorry but I love you please don't leave me" _

_His voice was barely a whisper yet that figure listened to what Rin had said because he responded him with a loud laugh that stabbed his heart more than the words that Bon had used to reject him _

"_I hate you" _

'_**Rin'**_

_There was someone who is calling him, someone needed him '__**Rin'**__ again that voice yet it sounded annoying __**'RIN'**_

Rin's eyes shot open wide and he came back to the reality, and finally knew where that voice was coming from; Kuro his familiar was the one who called his name… Rin pulled the covers off of him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye, he felt so exhausted, and his body aches everywhere. He sat up and looked at the time, it read 8:30 his eyes widened more; he was late again… _criminally_ late.

Bon was bored, the class has started ten minutes ago and yet Rin didn't arrived, nothing unusual there… everybody knows that's Rin always comes late thus he will get a lecture from his teacher that he should take the exorcist job seriously, the teacher was teaching then got interrupted when the door slammed open revealing Rin, panting heavily like he ran in a marathon race and wanted to get the first position.

"I am sorry I am late"

That's all what he had said when he tried to regain his breaths, just like what Bon predicted Rin started to apologize while the teacher was lecturing him for being late, the teacher was angry at him but he forgave him and continued his lesson. The bell rang signaling that it was time for a lunch break but while Bon was answering a question in the class Mephisto has entered and apologized for interrupting, he came because he wanted Rin to come with him …an important business they have to discuss, that's why Bon is confused now, many questions he wanted to ask yet no answer could be found. So the best thing he did, he followed… with Shima and konekomaru behind, well he didn't asked them to come, but you know how they are, they saw Bon's confused expression, Shima and konekomaru were trying to talk to him while he kept spacing out… then he started to run and they followed. "Why are we following Rin?" yes, you guessed it, that was Shima. Bon sighed to answer his question and slapped the back of his head hard "Ow, that hurt what was that for "Shima whined not too loudly while he rubbed softly the new injury and winced" Lower your voice you idiot or they will hear us" Bon answered as he furrowed his brows in irritation. "Haven't you two noticed, Rin is acting weird these days, he is hiding something I just know it" Bon whispered so low but loud enough for those idiots to hear his answer, Shima looked at the blue haired exorcist with sadness in his eyes, "Bon, I've noticed that, beca-"But his sentence was interrupted by konekomaru who pointed his finger on the new figure that was approaching Mephisto and Rin.

Many would say when someone sees Akira Ryu; they would think _even_ say (boys or girls)… that he is an exotic beauty and could easily pass as a model why? Because he has sandy blond hair with ocean blue eyes, he is shorter than Rin but don't underestimate him because of his highest or he will get mad and punch you hard then you will faint because he is strong, his muscles were the ones to pin point that information, he calls them, his guns. But he seemed friendly and loves to flirt a lot because right now they saw him giving Rin a wink and checking him out, also a whistle that spoke amazement could be heard by him, Rin on the other hand was oblivious and a confused expression on his face as to why this guy would whistle? they couldn't hear what they were talking about, but that guy caught Bon's sneaking up on them , at first the guy blinked to see if he was imagining things, Bon swore under his breath and panicked slightly, but he hid his head and told those two idiots to follow him and they ran.

_**With Rin **_

When Mephisto has told him that he is going to meet a new student, he didn't liked that idea, not one bit… while they were walking to reach for their distention, he wanted some kind of an explanation" Why exactly I am going to meet him now, we could have had met each other in the class, is he an exorcist or a normal student by the way?" Mephisto answered "No, he is a normal student, he is going to help you to get over _it_ "Rin tensed when he heard the truth and when Mephisto emphasized the word it" Listen, I am fine now I don't want someone who would watch me every minute like I am some kind of psychopathic" He gritted his teeth in anger, he didn't need anybody damn it "Rin you need help, and this student is the same as what you went through" Rin gasped in surprise and his expressions softened slightly, he slumped his shoulders in defeat. When they stopped and saw the guy was approaching them, he bowed politely and he introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Akira Ryu" "I am Rin Okumura, nice to meet you" And with that Mephisto said that he have business and will meet his brother Amaimon, that's why he left them alone together.

The silence made the atmosphere very awkward, they started to walk since there is nothing else to do "By the way _Ri_- I mean Okumura-san, we have to talk of things" Rin sighed tiredly" Yes I know, and you can call me Rin it's okay" Ryu smiled a genuine smile which made Rin blush Ryu chuckled and added " Uh I am surprised Rin Chan that you didn't know me in our first meeting which was 15 minutes ago" Rin blushed because he added Chan " Don't use Chan to my name, and why I should know you?" Rin asked confused "Because I work as a model and everybody knows me I am really surprised that you didn't" Rin sighed and quietly muttered something which made Ryu lean closer so that he could hear " What did you say" Ryu asked curiously" Well I am not surprised that you are a model" Rin blushed deep red because he just confessed to a guy that he is handsome, Ryu started to laugh and oh God his laugh made Rin's heart rate increase tenfold and he silently is wondering why" S-shut up" Rin stuttered because he started to feel embarrassed When Ryu finished laughing he said " Don't worry Rin chan, you are not the only one who said that" Rin looked up at Ryu startled his voice held so much despair even his eyes… he gazed at the most sad piercing blue eyes, however they both knew why he spoke in that way and Rin regretted saying these words.

**With Shima, Bon and konekomaru**

They all stopped running when they went outside the Academy, a safe place where they could not be found, Bon took a deep breath as he gasped for air, Shima was still panting and leaning his back on the wall, konekomaru is doing the same thing and he adjusted his glasses, Bon was confused as to why he felt angry when he saw that guy checking out Rin, he felt pang of pain in his chest, could it be, that he is starting to have feelings towards Rin? He shook his head furiously, he didn't want to think of this none sense, also he remembered when Shima wanted to say something about Rin which made him curious; he also didn't forget the vow that he had made to Rin.

"Shima you wanted to say something about Rin, what is it?"

"What do you mean, Bon?" He started to laugh nervously

"You know what I mean, the reason why he has had changed? Do you know anything about it?" Bon replied

Shima gulped and sweat started to form on his forehead "I have a theory Bon, but I have no prove, he showed some signs that made me a little suspicious around him"

Bon frowned "Sings of what Shima? What are you talking about?"

Shima shook his head and gulped in fear" Listen it's not my place to tell you that"

Shima hung his head in shame, Bon started to feel angry towards Shima, he wanted to know what's going on with Rin so he could protect him and Shima was standing between them he was trying to separate them, he stared angrily at Shima" Tell. Me. Now" He emphasized every word with a tight fist, Shima looked up at Bon with fear written on his face, he backed away from him a little when he saw that murderous look on Bon face that was directed towards him, even konekomaru started to shake and hid behind Shima" B bon w what's wrong with you" Shima said his voice shaking with fear, a sharp blow hit Shima's cheek that sent him down to his knees, in that moment Bon finally realized what he have done to his best friend, a huge mistake… his hands started to shake, looking down at Shima startled and shocked face with tears now streaming down, he felt like a monster, he felt horrible, he didn't know why he have done that all he knows now that he made a huge mistake, and all what he did, is running away.

**Yeah I know it seems OOC but what can I do? if you don't like it don't read it.**

**Please no flame **

**A new character O.o the reason why I made this character is because I wanted Bon to realize his feelings for Rin, and what's better than a jealous Bon ^.^, hmm I am not going to focus too much on this character I will only use him to help Rin and Bon to get together also to help Rin :D I am so excited to see if you liked this chapter or if it was boring? I don't know just tell me to know, if you liked this character I am going to pair him up with Shima :D any suggestion would help too , thanks for reading please review :D **


	4. Chapter 4 Yukio and Shura Knows

Desclaimer: Okay I don't own First; There is something you should know, I didn't read the manga I only watched the anime, so I made some changes that you will figure out once you read this chapter, I hope it's not a problem if it is please tell me to fix them

Second: English is not my first language, I just love it however, I am not that fluent in English too if you noticed that... but I love to keep learning it

Now, all I want to say is please enjoy this chapter.

Thanks to: Eziali, darkhuntressxir, SKittlesChameleon, NekoLove and Clumsy owl Also who favorite and followed 3 -  
(With Bon)

Bon slammed his door shut, panting heavily as he slided down the door to end up curled in a miserable ball,his hand was shaking slightly and still feeling the pressure of the blow that he blew on Shima's cheek... feeling ashamed of himself his fingers curled into fists, he stood up then slumped onto the bed, what will he be doing now? He knows that the first thing he have to do;is to apologize to Shima, but he was afraid, not from anyone but himself, he was afraid from the anger he had felt, it's like hate lived inside his heart and rage wanted to claim,but still, this is not an excuse to be forgiven easily... he knows why he did it though, he didn't want to believe it... the answer was simple, the reason was Rin.

He never knew what love is since he was a child,he was alone until he had met Shima and Konekomaru inside the temple, their bond became stronger and he acknowledged it as a frindship, so this is also hard for him to decide,is love going to make him a monster? a greedy man? or should he let it go and distance himself from everyone before his animalistic side that he didn't know of would control him. He sighed, feeling very tired, he layed down;sleep might give him a solution or a cure for being in love.

(With Rin)

After a week, Yukio came back from his mission, and seriously he looks very excited to take another, after one day of resting and sleeping there was a new mission with Shura and his brother Rin, who was acting strange whenever he was around,he wanted to ask Rin but there was a new friend who follows Rin everywhere he went, and Rin was being potective about this someone,it's like when Yukio used to be a kid Rin always Rin would protect him because he cared about him and still does... so that's mean, Rin cares about this someone who is called, Akira and he is a model, well that's all what he found.  
It was no surprise that Rin wanted to obtain the title Meiseter as a Knight, and soon he will be, just like Shura who is an Upper first-class, after two years of training and guidance of Shura Kirigakure. Rin made an achievement, he became an Upper 2nd class,instead of a lower 2nd class, so missions were had to be done perfectly and effectivly, today Rin found himself rather excited about his new mission with Shura,his brother and a few exorcists, their Meiseter was called Aria and some Dragoon, Shura said that the mission task isn't going to be easy this time, a weird status was being possessed by a Ghost at night, some witnesses said that this traditional status made the village safe and the weird thing that happened is that, this status moved from it's usual place and started to wonder through the forest in the night. And everytime this happens the status would place itself in another place than their rightful place for it.

So their mission was to kill the Ghost that's inside the status, they were halfway their destenation... Yukio decided to walk beside Rin, and he noticed how Rin became tense, Rin also tried to walk in front of him... but Yukio grasped Rin's wrist to stop him from stumbling over a rock, Rin was startled and slapped his hand away then fell down on his back, Yukio shook his head" Rin are you okay?" He really was concered about his brother, he streched his hand to help his brother to stand up. Rin avoided it and stood up by himself and dusted his clothes from the dirt, Rin nodded his head to answer Yukio's qeustion and so they continued their walk, Yukio was frozen, Rin didn't took his hand...and that's when he knew that there is really something going on with his brother.

They finally reached to the village, they asked a few villagers and someone knew where was the status place, as they followed this person and finally reached the place, they looked at the status, it was like any other status... but there was weird aura surrounded it, eeri and despaire. Rin prepeared himself as the other exorcists too, soon the night will come just after one hour, it is the time where the Ghosts and Demons becomes more stronger.

All of them were hidden behind the bushes, when the status started to walk, Rin and Yukio can hear what the ghost was saying... Rin couldn't take it all what he wanted to do is fighting it... he launched with a scream at the staus with his demon sword which was already pointed towards his enemy, The staus stopped walking and looked down at Rin, what the Ghost said made Rin stop his attack and his eyes widened more... Yukio was confused about what the Ghost was saying" You are just like me, they used your body for their own pleasure" Rin swallowed the fear and tightened the hold of his sword, when they heard the ghost voice they found out that it was a female...Shura muttered 'Baka Rin' as she started to fight the status but even with her powers she couldn't do anything to damge or break the status even the exorcist who were shooting through their guns, they didn't help at all.

The staus didn't walk or even fought back, she was just looking at Rin who was breathing hard and his tight hold on his sword was making his hands shaking,Yukio who followed Rin the moment he started to fight, he was shooting on the status but that also didn't help at all," you know how it feels, right? then please make them leave, all I want is to be alone" The Ghost said with sadness in her voice. This made Yukio more confused " Rin, do you understand what the ghost is saying?! Rin what's wrong with you!" Yukio shouted as he looked at Rin, he walked to where Rin was standing. Rin felt like the world was circling around him, he felt paralyzed in shock and that sudden rush of adrenaline as he let himself stand uptight just for a second, to let go of his sword which Yukio grasped it before it hit the ground, soon after he fell down in Yukio's arms, he was struggling to catch his breathe, everything was blurring around him, even Yukio's face..." Y- Yukio" he stuttred barely a whisper, he didn't know that Yukio was calling out for Rin, he didn't know how Shura was struggling to stand up once more to fight the status, he didn't know because he felt the darkness was taking over him, he didn't know that he passed out in Yukio's arms who was trying not to freak out.

-  
(After two days)

Rin awoke with a start, he first saw a great light. It shined so brightly that he couldn't open his eyes wide to see through it... as his eyes adjusted, he saw shadows...in human form...getting closer. Above his head, he could see what he couldn't see earlier. Bright lights from the ceiling..and a person staring at him in the face.  
" Rin you are finally awake" His brother Yukio said with a relief and a happy face, the others ran over to help get him up in a sitting position...he realized then that he was in the acadamy hospital...confused as to why he was here, he decided to ask " Nii-san why I am here?" They all stopped chattering and looked at him with a concern " You mean you don't remember" That was bon who asked this question which made Rin blush in embarrassment,Rin shook his head " You were passed out for two days" He gasped and his eye widened ... he was sleeping for two days and he felt so tired like he didn't sleep at all, well that was really weird. Shura was staring at Rin who was being on guard even without him realizing it,  
" Would you mind if you waited outside all of you except Yukio, it is something about the mission" Everyone groaned even Rin " Can we do this later?" "No, and please everyone out and no eavesdropping"  
She looked at them seriously, they all nodded and left. Now that they were finally alone, she decided to ask this question that was troubling her mind since the mission was over " Rin, I am going to ask you a serious question" Rin looked at her...waiting " were you raped?"

Rin and Yukio could ony stare at her in shock -  
End of chapter 4 A/N was it boring? I know there was no BonxRin moment, but I promise the next chapter there will be... it took for me a week to write this mission and I don't think it was that good, and I know that it is incomplete, don't worry everything will be explained in the next chapters! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if there were mistakes in this chapter


End file.
